


Drabble: Today Is Gonna Be The Day

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Song Lyric Title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-09
Updated: 2003-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soundtrack: Oasis - Wonderwall</p><hr/><p>Originally posted to Deadjournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: Today Is Gonna Be The Day

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: Oasis - Wonderwall
> 
> * * *
> 
> Originally posted to Deadjournal.

For once, Boromir woke up cheerful. The Ring, so stubborn in singing to him, was silent. Aragorn hadn't snapped at him and Gandalf and Legolas were ignoring him, as was the Dwarf. It was a good day.

Perhaps it would be *the day*, the day he could finally come clean. The day he could finally face Aragorn and confess his secret to the Dunadan's face. Yes, today would be the day he would risk all and tell his king he loved him.

Boromir smiled. Tell his king his loyal Steward loved him, wanted him.

And then Frodo dropped the Ring.


End file.
